concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santana Concerts 1960s
1967 December 1-3, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supporting Mad River) 1968 January 18-20, 1968 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA January 26-27, 1968 The Ark, Gate 6, Sausalito, CA January 30-February 1, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Supporting the Fellini Film "La Dolce Vita") Spring Tue: Audition Night. Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (In the spring of ’68 Bill Graham was holding open auditions at the Fillmore Auditorium on Tuesday nights. Despite being unofficially blacklisted, Santana were welcome to play these) March 1-2, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Charlie Musselwhite, Santana Blues Band) March 20, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (KMPX Strike Fund Benefit) April 4, 1968 Foothill College, Palo Alto, CA April 12-13, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supporting Mad River, with Dandelion Wine) April 19-21, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Erma Franklin, with Frumious Bandersnatch) May 7-11, 1968 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA May 13, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) May 17-19, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Junior Wells & Sons of Champlin) May 24-25, 1968 Balconades Ballroom, San Jose, CA May 28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Spring Medicine Show. A Benefit For The Haight-Ashbury Free Medical Clinic) June 16, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Matrix Benefit" supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, Steve Miller Band, Sandy Bull & Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks. Santana's First appearance at this venue since June 17, 1967, when Bill Graham banned them for showing up late) June 20-22, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Queen Lily Soap) June 28-30, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Sir Douglas Quintet (replacing the Youngbloods) & It's A Beautiful Day, Dog) Summer 1968 Dino and Carlo’s Bar, San Francisco, CA July 20, 1968 Berryessa Bowl, Lake Berryessa, CA July 26-27, 1968 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA July 28, 1968 Frost Amphitheatre, Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA (With Chambers Brothers, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Country Weather, Sons of Champlin, Beggar's Opera, Gypsum Heaps) July 30-August 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Butterfield Blues Band & The Hello People) August 9-11, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Steppenwolf & Siegal Schwall) August 27-29, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Steppenwolf & Staple Singers) August 30, 1968 Palace Of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA ("Palace Of Fine Arts Festival - An Annual Benefit For The Haight Ashbury Free Medical Clinic & The Atheneum Arts") September 2, 1968 Sky River Rock Festival. Sultan, WA September 12-14, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Chicago Transit Authority) September 21, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (Autumn Rock Concert) September 25, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Peace & Freedom Benefit For Cabaret, with Steve Miller Blues Band, Flamin' Groovies, It's A Beautiful Day, Frumious Bandersnatch, Country Weather, Cleveland Wrecking Co. & The Womb) September 28, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Carlos Santana is guest of Mike Bloomfield, John Kahn, Al Kooper) September 29, 1968 El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA (Midpeninsula Free University (MFU) Be-In. Carlos Santana is guest of Steve Miller Band) October 6, 1968 Civic Center Park (Provo Park), Berkeley, CA (supporting Youngbloods, with Sons of Champlin & Frumious Bandersnatch) October 18, 1968 St. Elizabeth High School, Oakland, CA October 31-November 2, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Procol Harum, with Saloon Sinclair & Mother Bear) November 3, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (Climax Of The Autumnal Equinox) November 13, 1968 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) November 21, 1968 Los Altos High School Gym, Los Altos, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 22, 1968 Campolindo High School, Moraga, CA December 1, 1968 Foothill College Gym, Delano, CA (Delano Benefit Concert) December 19-22, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Grass Roots, Pacific Gas & Electric) December 26, 1968 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (Holiday Rock Festival) December 28, 1968 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA December 30, 1968 Rainbow Ballroom, Fresno, CA December 31, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service & It's A Beautiful Day) 1969 February 13-16, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Collectors & Melanie) March 21-23, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin) May 11, 1969 Aztec Bowl, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (supporting Canned Heat, Grateful Dead, Lee Michaels, with Tarantula) May 15-18, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Youngbloods & Allmen Joy) May 28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (People's Park Bail Ball benefit with Aum, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Bangor Flying Circus, Elvin Bishop Group, Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane) June 20, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Impressions & Blues Image) July 11-13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Taj Mahal & Flamin' Groovies) July 19, 1969 Monterey Peninsula College Gym, Monterey, CA (supported by Sanpaku & Fritz) August 21-23, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Savoy Brown Blues Band) September 4-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sea Train, Yusef Lateef) October 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Janis Joplin Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3-4, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Janis Joplin Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 4, 1969 Lake Amador, Amador County, CA (Gold Rush Festival) October 10, 1969: Selland Arena at Fresno Convention Center, Fresno, CA (with Black Ghost, Snail) October 17-18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting B.B. King & Albert King) October 19, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (2 shows, supporting Led Zeppelin, with Lighthouse) October 31-November 1, 1969 Civic Center Convention Hall, Philadephia, PA (3rd Quaker City Rock Festival, with (31st) Janis Joplin, Joe Cocker, B.B. King & Santana (1st) Canned Heat, The Youngbloods, Chicago Transit Authority & Santana) November 7-8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Humble Pie & Butterfield Blues Band) November 13-15, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Grand Funk Railroad) December 18-21, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Grand Funk Railroad & Fat Mattress) December 31, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day, Elvin Bishop Group & Joy Of Cooking)